ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-2013 : Ryanland Television Schedule
The 2012–13 network television schedule for the five major English commercial broadcast networks in Ryanland covers primetime hours from September 2012 through May 2013. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2011-2012 season. The first network to announce their fall schedule will be CTV on May 16, 2012, also followed by ERC on the same day. On May 17, 2012, RTN, RBC and GenerationTV will anounce their fall schedules. Legend Light blue indicates Local Programming. Gray indicates Encore Programming. Orange indicates movies. Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. Yellow indicates the current schedule. Schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. *All times given are in Ryanland Western Time and Eastern Time (except for some live events orr specials). Subtract one hour for Central times. 'Sunday' 'Monday' Tuesday 'Wednesday' 'Thursday' 'Friday' Saturday By network 'RTN' | align="left" style="width:375px;" valign="top"| | align="left" style="width:375px;" valign="top"| |} 'RBC' | style="vertical-align:top;width:310px;"| | style="vertical-align:top;width:310px;"| |} ERC Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' 'CTV' *''Expedition ''- Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on *''Nashville ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 12, 2012. 'RTN' *''Chicago Fire ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 8, 2012. *''Elementary ''- Picked up for a full season on October 23, 2012, later extended by 2 episodes to make a 24 episode season. *''Semester ''- Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on 'GenerationTV' *''Arrow ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 22, 2012. *''Beauty and the Beast ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 9, 2012 'RBC' *''Emily ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on *''The Mindy Project ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 8, 2012, later extended by 2 episodes to make a 24 episode season on October 16, 2012. *''The Neighbors ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 29, 2012. 'ERC' *''Ben and Kate ''- Picked up for a full season of 19 episodes on October 8, 2012. *''Go On ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 2, 2012. *''The New Normal ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 2, 2012. *''Revolution ''- Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 2, 2012. 'Renewals' TBA 'Cancellations/Series endings' 'CTV' *''30 Rock'' - It was announced on May 14, 2012, that season seven would be the final season. *''Last Resort ''- Canceled on November 16, 2012, the thirteen episodes will all air, but the series will not extend further. *''Made in Jersey - Canceled on October 10, 2012 due to low ratings after two episodes. First cancellation of the season. *''Private Practice—It was announced on October 19, 2012 that season six will be the final season. 'RTN' *''Animal Practice''—Canceled on October 18, 2012 after five episodes. 'RBC' *''666 Park Avenue ''- Canceled on November 16, 2012, the thirteen episodes will all air, but the series will not extend further. *''Gossip Girl ''- It was announced on May 11, 2012, that season six would be the final season. *''Naomi It ''- It was announced on May 15, 2012, that season six would be the final season. *''Partners'' - Canceled on November 16, 2012 after five episodes, unknown whether the remaining episodes will air but episode six is still scheduled to air on Sunday, November 18. More updates soon. 'ERC' *''Fringe ''- It was announced on April 26, 2012, that season five would be the final season, *The Office - It was announced on August 21, 2012, that season nine would be the final season.